


Удовольствие подчинения

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Это уже был не Хартман, который исчез. Это был Николас, вернувшийся, чтобы стать игрушкой Хидео.
Relationships: Kojima Hideo/Nicolas Winding Refn
Kudos: 6





	Удовольствие подчинения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Submissive Satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316629) by Anonymous. 



> название "a submissive satisfaction" взято из интервью, в котором Рёфн объясняет свои отношения с Кодзимой, используя д/с терминологию

Десятилетиями Николас Виндинг Рёфн использовал актёров и актрис в качестве своих личных игрушек. Он раздевал Тома Харди, связывал Райана Гослинга, заставлял Мадса Миккельсона мастурбировать и воплощать самые дикие свои фантазии, чтобы потом придать этому нужную форму цветными софитами или выкрученным контрастом, обманом заставляя окружающих думать, будто это –искусство. Если актёрам в голову и закрадывались какие-то сомнения по поводу того, что им нужно было делать, Николас плевать на это хотел. Сценарий они читали. Знали, на что подписываются, и отдавали себя в распоряжение Николасу на всё время съёмок.

Но сейчас впервые в жизни он оказался по другую сторону этой сделки. Стал игрушкой для кого-то другого.

Хидео Кодзима имел на него свои виды. Он хотел использовать внешность Николаса в своей новой игре, и когда он спросил, интересно ли это самому Николасу, тот согласился, не совсем понимая, что это значит. Он ведь не был профессиональным актером. Ему что, придётся брать уроки актёрского мастерства? Но Хидео заверил его через переводчика — не придётся. Ему просто нужно его тело.

Этот опыт оказался странно обезличенным — и, вместе с тем, невероятно интимным. Когда он появился в студии, Хидео его поприветствовал, а потом указал на большую цилиндрическую конструкцию, сверху донизу унизанную камерами и лампами, и усадил Николаса на стул посреди всего этого великолепия. Неожиданно ему стало страшно. Внутри оптической системы захвата он не мог ничего видеть, только слышал голос Кодзимы, которому, как эхо, вторила переводчица:

«ま っ す ぐ に 座 る»

«Сядь прямо.»

«あ な た の 前 を 見 て»

«Смотри вперёд.»

«ス マ イ ル»

«Улыбайся.»

«悲 し い»

«Сделай грустное лицо.»

Николас выполнял эти безликие приказы, чувствуя себя уязвимым и как будто нагим под прицелом окруживших его камер. Там, снаружи, все — и Хидео — могли видеть каждое его движение. Здесь, внутри, он был слеп. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать — довериться Хидео.

Николас почувствовал, как погружается в странное состояние. Свободное от мыслей пространство, в котором голос Хидео был всем и сразу, и единственное, что он мог — следовать его приказам.

Он вдруг ощутил… спокойствие. Головокружительную невесомость.

«と て も 良 い. 終 わ り ま し た»

«Очень хорошо. Мы закончили.»

Оптическая система медленно распахнулась, и первым, что увидел Николас, стало улыбающееся лицо Хидео.

«よ く や っ た», — сказал он, подняв вверх большой палец.

«Ты отлично справился»

До самого вечера Николас прошатался в этом состоянии. Что бы ни попросил у него Хидео, он выполнял, потому что это было всё, чего ему хотелось. Хидео сказал ему раздеться до нижнего белья — он разделся. Сказал надеть синий комбинезон для захвата — он надел. Его опять поставили перед сотней камер. Приказали повернуться. Поднять руки. Сесть. Он прилежно исполнял каждую команду.

Потом повисла пауза. Николас услышал новые, непривычные ноты в голосе Хидео, когда тот произнёс:

«床 に 横 た わ っ て»

«Ляг на пол.»

«背 中 に»

«На спину.»

Он сделал, как было сказано.

«足 を 広 げ て»

«Раздвинь ноги.»

Без тени сомнения.

«広い»

«Шире.»

Николас почувствовал, как ткань комбинезона натягивается над выпуклостью между его ног, которую, без всякого сомнения, видно всем вокруг. Ему было наплевать. Он просто хотел угодить Хидео.

«あ り が と う» — проговорил тот, и тут же сам перевёл на датский. — «Tak.»

«Спасибо.»

Когда они закончили, Хидео протянул к нему руки, намереваясь обнять. За целый день это был первый раз, когда они прикоснулись друг к другу, и Николас почти растворился в этом жесте, порывисто обнимая Хидео в ответ и зарываясь лицом ему в шею. Тот погладил его по спине.

«Теперь — очнись,» — с сильным японским акцентом произнёс Хидео. Ещё одна команда, на этот раз освободившая Николаса от этой странной эйфории — он сморгнул, понимая, что неспешно возвращается в своё обычное состояние.

«Очень хорошо,» — Хидео улыбнулся, похлопав его по спине. — «Хороший мальчик.»

В ответ Николас рассмеялся.

***

Они встретились за ужином, чтобы поговорить об этом, только через неделю — сразу, как только Николас смог кое-как разобраться в собственных чувствах. Это было необходимо. Ему нужно было услышать эту историю с точки зрения Хидео.

Пока они разговаривали, переводчица неловко разглядывала свой салат.

Хидео был в Теме. Ну конечно, он был. Ему не стоило труда распознать состояние, в которое впал Николас, и позволить ему идти своим чередом, дав Николасу вдоволь насладиться своим сабспейсом.

«Это невероятно,» — передал ему через переводчицу Хидео. — «Я никогда не встречал кого-то, кто входил бы в сабспейс так же легко. Часто ловишь от этого кайф?»

«Нет,» — ответил Николас. — «Не то, чтобы.»

«あ な た は し た い?»

Переводчица чуть не поперхнулась.

«А хочешь?»

***

Проведя пальцами по тонким губам Николаса, Хидео чуть толкнул их внутрь. Прикосновение было осторожным, нежным и ласковым, и Николас на секунду задумался, надо ли ему сосать эти пальцы, прежде чем они покинут его рот.

Хидео, к счастью, на сессию переводчика не пригласил, тем более что они отлично понимали друг друга на языке их тел. Он щёлкнул пальцами, направил указательный в грудь Николасу и двинул им вниз. Сними свою одежду.

Николас принялся исполнять приказ, чувствуя, как внимательно Хидео наблюдает за ним; но, стоило ему добраться до нижнего белья, тот вдруг поднял ладонь и рыкнул что-то вроде «Ar». Нет, это оставь. Потом он указал на пол.

Опустившись на колени, Николас ощутил поднимающуюся волну трепета, стоило Хидео приблизиться к нему. Начинается.

Тонкие пальцы аккуратно сняли очки с его носа и, даже не сложив, отложили в сторону. Николас прикрыл веки, когда кончики пальцев проскользнули по его волосам, лаская кожу головы, очерчивая его лоб, скулы, рот, подбородок, шею и плечи. Хидео перестраивал его, возвращал в нужное состояние. Это тело — моё. Я могу делать с ним то, что мне будет угодно. Ты — вещь. Предмет, который должен кому-то принадлежать.

Николас, как и прежде, ощутил эту головокружительную лёгкость. Всё так. Тело. Игрушка. Вещь. По краю сознания промелькнули воспоминания о собственных изображениях в Death Stranding. Именно это он и имел в виду, когда сказал журналистам, что был предметом в руках Хидео. Его тело было игрушкой в программном коде Хидео, которую можно было заставить делать всё, что захочется. Он видел это. Его собственное тело ходило, делало и говорило то, чего сам Николас никогда бы не сделал. Марионетка Хидео. А потом последнее сопротивление рухнуло, оказалось выжжено аннигиляцией, и он оказался на полу, в предельно покорном жесте раздвинув ноги, в то время как камеры сотней прицелов задержались на выпуклости в паху, а софиты перемигнулись фирменной розово-голубой гаммой Николаса. Он оценил символизм момента. Вот он, настоящий Николас Виндинг Рёфн. Это уже был не Хартман, который исчез. Это был Николас, вернувшийся, чтобы стать игрушкой Хидео. Он знал это, потому что его тело не было до конца мертво. Оно ещё двигалось.

«足 を 広 げ て»

«Раздвинь ноги.»

Хидео безупречно подловил этот момент — и запечатлел его в памяти каждого, кто в тот день присутствовал на записи захвата движений для первой его игры после ухода из Konami.

Николас нашёл тихую гавань своего разума.

Хидео велел ему лечь на кровать. И он сделал, что было велено.


End file.
